Eternity Gone
by Aliciaa
Summary: A bunch of different scenarios for human Katherine.


**Okay so I'm patiently waiting for The Vampire Diaries to come back on and I keep thinking of all the different things that could happen to Katherine. So I made a few one-shots of them. Most of them are positive out comes because I like her but if you wanna see a bad ending for her I'm open to suggestions. Hope you enjoy :) ...Oh yea there is major character death in this one, just warning you.**

**I dont own tvd, but if I did...**

Katherine woke up on the floor of Mystic Falls high with a loud gasp.

She was breathing

"What did that little bitch do?" Slowly she got to her feet. She could actually feel her muscles ache from the fight with Elena earlier. She started to limp as she walked.

"Oh my God..." She was humans. And sooner or later all the enemies she made over the 500 years of being a vampire would find out. She would be vampires most wanted.

"I have to get out of here." she had no clue where she would go or how she would get anywhere. She was a human with no money, no means of transportation and nowhere to stay.

She made her way out of the school contemplating what to do.

She dug in her pocket. She had a 20$. With the use of compulsion there was never really much of a need for cash.

"Think Kathrine." a smile spread over her face. She limped back into the school and went into the bathroom. She cleaned up he best she could then she pulled out her phone.

"Hope his number didn't change..." She said to herself as she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Matt answered

"Matt hey...where are you?"

"Elena? What's up? Why are you calling from a blocked number?"

"Oh my phone died, I'm using a pay phone...Where is everybody? I wanted you guys to come the grill to celebrate graduating and finally getting rid of Silas."

"Uh...I'm not sure. Bonnie and Caroline might already be there...I'm actually on my way out of town..." He smiled at Rebeckah who looked up at him returning the smile.

"Oh...ok" Where the hell could he be going she wondered. She knew Elena would ask questions but she didn't have time for that right now. "Im glad you're getting away from all this craziness...but Matt...be careful."

"I will Elena...I'll see you soon." He hung up.

So he wasn't around. She headed towards the Lockwood house and started to make another phone call.

"Hey Caroline, where are you?"

"Elena...hey! Did Bonnie close the veil yet?"

"Uh...yea..."

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked in concern.

Oh yea, Poor Elena would be in mourning over her brother

"I'm handling it, at least I got to see him one last time."

"Hey we should have a girls night to get your mind off of things."

"I'd like that. Do you wanna call Bonnie and we can meet up at your house?"

"Ok! I'm gamma start heading that way now. I'm at the grill with my mom but she's about to go into work."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Kathrine hung up.

Ok she didn't think she had to worry about anybody else being at Tyler's house. She had to hurry...well hurry as much as she could now. Especially with her body aching the way it does.

She finally made it. She tried to listen for anybody but it was dam near impossible with these human ears. All her senses were so dull now.

As far as she could hear no one was around. She tried the knob, of course it was locked. She went around to the back of the house and found some kind of garden tool. She took it and smashed a window. The alarm went off. Loud.

"Shit!" she found the alarm and smashed it to pieces with the garden tool.

"Shit!" she said again. Now she really had to hurry. She didn't know it was one of those alarms that would notify the police as soon as it went off.

At least she was in. One perk of being a human, no invitation needed. She grabbed a big duffel out of Tylers room. She hurried around to grab anything of value, jewelry, antiques, anything that can be sold at the nearest pawn shop. She looked for any cash she could find. She couldn't believe she had to stoop so low as breaking and entering, and robbery right now bit desperate times...

She found some of Caroline's clothes that were left here and threw them in the bag.

"Ugh." She said in disgust. But it would have to do for now. No more 500$ boots, at least not for a while.

Damn, now she's ganna need a means of transportation. She couldn't get around on foot for long, not with this heavy bag, not with her puny human strength and not without being noticed.

"Come on, I know the Lockwoods had more than one car." she rummaged around looking for keys but found nothing. "Ugggh!"

She ran pulled at her hair at the top of her head with both hands and dropped to the floor in despair.

"Am I crying?" She said with disgust. "Ok Ok Ok, no car..."

She would have to get to that pawn shop knock off some of this stuff, and catch a cab to the airport.

"God this has got to be my lowest moment." she picked her head up and wiped her tears, then she got up to do what she had to do

* * *

A few hours later

A hotel room in Georgia

Katherine lay on her hotel room bed. She picked Georgia because it was as far away from Mystic Falls as she could get without spending all her money. She had this room payed up for a few days and she had enough money to last her a few days.

She needed a plan desperately. It's not like she could get a job (as if she would anyway) because technically on paper she didn't exist, she's been dead for centuries.

Maybe she could get someone to turn her again...but then she would be a new born all over again, it would take her 500 years to get back to the strength and power she had before. And who would turn her? Every vampire who knew she was now human would more than likely try to kill her before they turned her.

But there had to be someone...She is Katherine freakin Pierce. She has been alive almost 500 years. In all that time she has made alot of enemies but she had to have made some connections and learned to survive under any circumstances.

She smiled. Yeah, she would figure out something, but first she would get some sleep.

* * *

"So I can tell you exactly where Kathrine Pierce is and exactly how you can get to her." Kathrine said, dressed in full Elena Gilbert get up. She had looked up an old enemey of hers and acted as a very scared still human Elena looking to help get rid of Kathrine. They met up in an outdoor restarunt in Atlanta.

"And what's in this for you, miss Elena the doppleganger? Is Klaus still looking for you? Do you need protection?" He asked. His name was Isaiah. He was around almost as long as Kathrine. About a hundred years ago he fell in love with a human who he planned on turning. Before he got a chance to Kathrine compelled her into doing her dirty work and got her killed. He's been looking for her ever since.

"No...actually help leaving the country, and I need help getting set up once I do. Kathrine killed my brother and when I tried have her killed...well Stefan and Damon took her side. I guess they actually still loved her after all." Kathrine put on her best performance. She also did her homework so she knew what was going on in Mystic Falls. "Some how my brother is alive again but he's not the same. She did something to him, has him under compulsion or something but he's not my brother anymore. I just want to get as far away as possible. There's nothing here for me anymore"

"But to leave the country? To go where? What are you ganna do there all alone?"

"Start over...Do we have a deal or not? I also need to let you know that you have to be ready to take her friends out if you had to." Isaiah didn't know that those were actually Elena's friends. He's heard rumors of a doppleganger and that Klaus was looking for her but he really didn't care much to keep up with it all.

"Not a problem. Even those Salvatores if I have to."

Kathrine nodded. She hoped not, ecspecially Stefan but she knew it might come down to that and might even be necessary.

"We have a deal." He said. I'll have you on a plane tonight and put you up in a hotel. Once everything is done, I'll come set you up how ever you like." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

Three days later

Switzerland

Kathrine sat in her hotel room sipping wine. This was a much better hotel and she was in a much better mood. Her phone buzzed when a text message from "I" came in.

its done, meet you tonight

She smiled and sent a reply.

* * *

Later that evening

Kathrine and Isaiah sat at another resturaunt discussing what happened.

"She was at the Salvatore house just like you said. Only Damon was there though. Only he had to die. I took the bodies across the country, burnt them and buried them at sea."

Kathrine sighed dramatically.

"I'm just glad this is over with. Thank you so much for your help."

"I'm just happy that i was able to avenge Isabell after all this time."

"I'm so sorry that had to happen."

"Yeah, well Kathrines gone now. I'm sure everyone will think her and Damon just left town or something...But hey, as promised I'm ganna help you get yourself together before I leave so where do we start."

* * *

One year later

Kathrine came home to her huge, fully payed for house. She just finished her last day of her freshman year of college. Last year she got Isaiah to set her up with a whole new identity because she didn't want anyone to come looking for her (Elena). Now she was living a normal human life, going to school to get a normal human job and had a normal human boyfriend. She missed being a vampire but if asked right now she wouldn't turn. She was geniunly happy for the first time in centuries.

She had heard from Isaiah once this past year but the less she heard from him the better. She was good at acting like Elena but she didn't wanna take the chance that he would see threw it.

She knew she could never go to Mystic Falls again and probably not most of the USA. If she ever ran into anyone from there it would mess everything up. Even as a human on the other side of the world she had to watch her back. She still drank vervain and she had so many stakes hidden in her house she couldn't count. Hopefully it wouldn't come to none of that.

As for the Mystic Falls crew? At first they thought Elena and Damon went on a vacation or something. After a while of not hearing from them they started to look but with all their personal drama and Sylias drama they were never able to keep it up. And then Jeremy saw Elena's ghost and she told him what happened. They thought she was mistaken for Kathrine. They were never able to tell Kathrine had anything to do with it. They knew she was human now, they figured she was probably dead. They had other things to deal with in Mystic Falls.


End file.
